


don't let me drown alone

by grassweeb



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, very short angsty au ish drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassweeb/pseuds/grassweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin made a promise he couldn't keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let me drown alone

**Author's Note:**

> this was also recycled from my tumblr!! but its edited, i made it longer and explained their backstory a bit more! the style of this little drabble is kinda like.. a free verse poem more than a story?? really short, no regards to grammar rules, etc.

He sat on the rock where he first met him.

_Haru_

Stupid, stupid, beautiful Haru. With his stupid, stupid, captivating blue eyes that Rin never seemed to look away from. 

The rock, which viewed the whole wide stunning ocean, that were once full of life, full of hope, now only made him feel empty.

In those few weeks in which he knew him, were the happiest of his life.

 

He still remembered the time Haru first looked at him.

Silent, and cold, Rin didn’t think that he had so much fire in him.

Fire that only Rin saw.

_Haru_

he thought again

but it was futile.

futile.

Haru, who was cold, distant, afraid of the water. Afraid of everything that made him remember the sea.

 _Haru_. Who was afraid of his own eyes.

It was water that took everything he loved.

Haru, who had his family murdered by the water.

 _water killed my family_ , he whispered to rin one night.

 _what do you mean?_  rin smiled at him. that stupid, stupid, smile.

 _i hate the water, i hate the sea. i hate it_ he elaborated.

rin only grinned back.  _you know,_ he said to him,  _my dad drowned too. but im not afraid of the water. its just water. its just there._ _  
_

 _come on, i'll race you!_ rin yelled, already running towards the sea,  _didn't you say you used to win medals in high school?_

haru followed him. how could he resist? but he made rin promise.

 _rin didn't break his promises_ , haru thought. he wouldn't. rin wouldn't. 

 

he still remembered the first time Haru held his hand.

the water was cold. haru was scared. he didn't say it.

rin knew.

his hands were soft, but oh so cold, they fit perfectly in rin's big warm hands.

He still remembered the first and last time Haru kissed him.

His lips were soft and tasted of salt.

rin was never able to get the taste of salt out of his mouth. 

he still remembered what he whispered that night. haru's lips were right next to rin's ear, it made him shiver. 

the reluctant words fell out of haru's mouth.

he still remembered them.

he still did.

Oh but how he wished he didn’t.

_Don’t let me drown alone_

_I won’t_ was his promise. But he did. 

he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too messy and that you could see where i was going with this!! i don't usually write angst, but i hope this turned out okay! again, i know that the grammar is so wrong it'd give an english teacher a heart attack (capitalization?? quotation marks?? whats that?), buttt i really wanted to try writing differently!


End file.
